


Caring is not an advantage

by gryffindork



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Mycroft POV, Sherlock Holmes/ John Watson one-sided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 11:08:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindork/pseuds/gryffindork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had warned Sherlock, and now he's proved him right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caring is not an advantage

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published work, so I apologize if it's crap. Hope you enjoy.

You always lived to prove me wrong, even as children. This is the one time I wish you had.

I constantly told you the caring was not an advantage, you're proof of that. What was it about that doctor? What did he do to cause that spark to reappear? What on earth caused you to love him so much? 

Yes. I knew. As often as you attempted to deny it, I knew. From the minute I saw you two at the end of that case, I knew.

What had completely tipped me off was when I saw the way you smiled at him, always when he could never see. I noticed, Sherlock, I think you forgot that I always do.

Now, I ask, was he really worth it? Look at where you've ended up, all because of a broken heart, one that you so constantly denied having. 

John would feel honored if he knew all this, yet he'd feel guilty too, wouldn't he?

Doctor John Watson. He hasn't touched that blog of his since you fell, his last post was simply that he believed in you. He loved you too, brother. I only wish the two of you had seen it. But there's no point in wishing now. Doesn't do us any good. 

He visited you often, even as he busied himself with those wedding plans of his. Now, even more so. 

He'd kill me if I told him that that grave didn't have a body five years ago, simply an empty coffin. 

Now. Now that space is taken up with your lifeless body, gunshot wound still visible if I decided to dig you up right now. 

I stand now beside your grave, visiting you as I do from time to time, gazing at that marble headstone, thinking of how this could have all been prevented. 

Even in death, you still make me feel as guilty as when you left to rid of Moriarty's web. 

You died over love.

You, brother dear, were unfortunately final proof that caring is not at all an advantage.


End file.
